fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Say You're Just A Friend
}} Say You're Just A Friend, en español Dices Que Eres Sólo Una Amiga. Es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a Austin Mahome Ft. Flo Rida. La canción sera presentada por Facu y The Gay Trinity. Contexto de la Canción: El contexto bajo el que se desarrollara aun es desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Facundo: Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time But I've been thinkin baby that you should know (Antoine: oh oh yeah eh uh) Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine I've got a million places that we could go (Antoine: oh yeah uh) Antoine y Marký: I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight Facundo junto a The Gay Trinity (Antoine y Marký): Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Facundo: Hey hey baby we've been on the phone Spendin time together alone, But every time we talk the words don't come out right (Antoine: Oh oh, yeah e uh) Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes I can tell that you're holdin somethin inside Antoine: I've been thinkin bout yo-ou-ou Marký: I've been thinkin bout me-e-e Antoine y Marký: I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight Facundo junto a The Gay Trinity (Antoine y Marký): Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Marký: In Carol City spent most of my nights Trying to make the world whistle But it's a hell of a life How to make them all get low Bring it back right around Let the good times roll Feeling good right now Antoine: But I remember Biz Markie 1989 Or maybe 90 Came to me like a song I wrote Cutting class, chasing you 'Cause you're all I want Facundo: Like you, you got what I need And if not I'll just pretend Until I can get your friend, I'm playing, though Antoine y Marký: But baby there's a little truth sprinkle in 'em Peeking at your eyes and I can see the twinkle in 'em Thought we'd be together until I seen the wrinkle in them But I guess no Facundo junto a The Gay Trinity (Antoine y Marký): Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Facundo junto a The Gay Trinity (Antoine y Marký): Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Yeah you say you're just a friend Hey baby you, you got what I need But you say you're just a friend Videos full|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Glee Fabulous New Year's Eve Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Facu Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Gay Trinity Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Marký Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Antoine